The present invention concerns a housing for gas sensors.
Such a housing is known from German 3 410 122 A1.
One drawback to the known housing is its many separate components, which make it complicated and hence expensive to assemble. Although it does include a two-part ceramic shape, it is divided along a plane perpendicular to the axis of the overall housing. The housing must accordingly be assembled axially. The contacts are slipped over the plate-like member, producing a notching effect and the risk of damaging the metal, which the actual sensor is mounted on. The many structures required for securing the plate-like member and the separate electric connections also contribute to the complexity of assembly.